


Moonlit Night

by Koayyy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Other, Violence, What-If, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: Pizza, Cassata and Cheese finally meet the man that broke their arrow of destiny in one hand without difficulty, but things take a turn for the worse when Pizza "changes".





	Moonlit Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this, because Halloween passed quite a few days ago. I'm thinking of writing a bit more things for Food Fan here but we'll see. Anyway, enjoy while I go Suffer through my finals!!

"You're  _ not _ a failed experiment!" Whiskey screams in delight, holding his hands out as if welcoming the now crazed Pizza to his side.   
  
Cassata and Cheese can only stare as Pizza takes slow steps to Whiskey. Whiskey has the biggest most bastard-like grin on his face that Cassata wants nothing but to wipe off with a blast of his weapon. Pizza stops beside Whiskey and stands there, frozen like a statue. It reminds him of a Prajna.   
  
Whiskey laughs maniacally, putting a hand on Pizza's shoulder to lean on as he speaks.   
  
"Finally, finally after all these years of using alchemy, I have finally done it!" he continues, a glint in his eye shines and reminds Cassata of a snake that has found his next prey.   
  
"I have finally created a monster that's under my complete command!"    
  
"Pizza's not a monster!" Cheese yells, tears at the edge of her eyes threatening to spill out.   
  
"He is now!" Whiskey yells back, gesturing to the deranged Food Soul beside him. Cassata refuses to acknowledge that thing as Pizza.   
  
Their Pizza is a jokester, brightening up bad situations with jokes, raising his flag to save the day when they were in a pinch. Their Pizza always encouraged them to go on, no matter how hopeless the situation was. Their Pizza is an idiot that was always scolded by Cheese, running into a mirror in a mirror maze and making a fool of himself every chance he gets.

Their Pizza isn’t a mindless puppet, made only to obey orders of a man who destroyed an entire nation with no remorse. 

“Pizza,” Whiskey starts, and the spirit behind Pizza straightens in response. “Kill them.”

Cassata snaps back into reality, flinches and gets ready for battle. He shoves his complicated thoughts into a bag and throws it into the back of his mind. He doesn’t want to hurt Pizza while he’s like this, but if he has to do it to keep himself and Cheese alive, then so be it.

But neither Pizza nor the spirit move a muscle at the command. Cheese has instinctively hidden herself behind him, and he clutches his familiar weapon tightly in his hands. Nobody moves, and for a moment, everything in the abandoned town was silent.

“I command you to  _ kill them _ !” Whiskey shouts the command now, stressing the words to breaking point. Cassata clutches his weapon even tighter when Pizza doesn’t move. Cheese is trembling behind his back, he can feel it from the way she clutches his scarf. 

Pizza would be the one doing it if they were in any normal situation. It just causes another sense of wrongness to grab and constrict him, and he silently loads his weapon.

“Did you not hear me,  _ you _ -” Whiskey starts, but he never finishes. This is because the bony scythe in Pizza’s hands moves and slams down like a guillotine, right into where Whiskey’s gut would be. 

The scythe pierces through his body and comes out the other side. Contrary to one’s expectations, blood doesn’t spew out of him like a leaking balloon, instead, the blood gathers on the bony scythe, slowly dripping down from it onto the floor and causing a puddle to form. Whiskey doesn’t even have the breath to scream.

The scythe is pulled loose and the body drops onto the concrete floor with a disgusting thud. Cassata watches with pure terror as Pizza ignores Whiskey entirely, instead dragging the scythe behind him while he takes slow steps towards them. It’s like a scene from a horror movie, and Cassata sure has been influenced by Pizza’s idiocy if he’s thinking of a joke at a time like this.

The spirit’s fingers ghost over Pizza’s shoulders as he continues forward, staring at them with blank, grey eyes. There’s no trace of their usual shining light green color, and Cassata musters all his strength to raise his weapon over his shoulders.

Cheese screams at him, but his eyes are completely on Pizza as he stops in his tracks, a mere step away from them. 

“...” Pizza’s mouth moves, but he can’t hear nor read his lips to know what he’s trying to say. A moment passes as Pizza’s mouth opens and closes, as if trying to talk, but something isn’t letting his voice come out of his throat.

It takes another moment of tense silence for them to hear anything.

“... please…” the word is barely a whisper, sounding like it was forced out of a hoarse throat. “... kill… me…”

Cassata’s hands grow limp and the weapon suddenly feels much, much heavier in his hands. Cheese clutches his scarf tighter and is the one to actually break her voice with the force of her shouting.

“There’s no way we can do that! You idiot!” Cheese places a foot beside Cassata and leans forward. “Get a hold of yourself!”

Pizza is unresponsive for a moment until an unusually large breath escapes from him, the scythe in his hands falls to the ground along with it, the resulting clang almost startles Cassata. He doesn’t manage to say anything else, and just stands there as if waiting for his retribution. 

Cassata’s hands finally give up on him, and he drops his weapon onto the ground. Nothing happens for a moment, then Pizza’s shaking hands slowly start to reach for the fallen scythe. Even with the terrifying weapon in his hands, his hands are clenched so tightly that they’re shaking. He’s resisting. 

Even as Pizza steps forward, Cassata doesn’t do anything. Cheese is similarly frozen with indecisiveness, looking like she doesn’t know whether to yell at Pizza to stop or yell at him to move. She ends up not doing either as Pizza raises his scythe and brings it down on him.

His stomach is sliced only shallowly, but blood still soaks the fabric and paints it red. The pain causes Cassata to drop onto the floor, bringing Cheese down with him. He watches as Pizza’s shaking hands brings the scythe up into the air again, stopping as the tip of the scythe lines up perfectly with the moon above them. 

His weapon remains ignored on the ground beside him. He doesn’t even glance at it as Pizza’s blank grey eyes stare into his soul. He is fully ready to die, if it comes down to it. He refuses to kill Pizza, even when he’s like this, and Cheese seems to come to the same conclusion as she keeps her mouth shut.

Then the scythe drops from Pizza’s shaking hands, turning back into the familiar flag as it hits the ground. Cassata looks up to see the spirit disintegrate into the air as Pizza drops onto his knees, his hands clutching his head and his hair hiding his eyes.

Cassata doesn’t form a second thought as he approaches Pizza. He expected heavy breathing or at least any other signs of suffering, but finds none.

“Get away!” Pizza shouts, but Cassata doesn’t back off and instead carefully wraps his arms around Pizza. Cheese joins in as well, her arms wrapping around both of their backs.

Pizza lets out an unfiltered, broken scream. It’s not a sound that should come out of their carefree friend, and both of them tighten their hug. His scream echoes in the abandoned town until it’s drowned by the vast silence around them.

None of them move, not like they want to. Cheese puts her hand on Pizza’s head and runs her fingers through his hair. Cassata moves his hand and strokes calming motions onto Pizza’s back. They stay like that for a long, long moment, none of them wanting to separate. 

When they finally do, Pizza lifts his head up, and Cassata can’t be more relieved at the sight of blank grey being replaced by shining light green. Though in this case, the light green was truly shining this time, because he looks like he’s about to cry. 

Again, Cassata wordlessly hugs Pizza without a second thought. He feels liquid staining the fabric on his shoulder, and looks as Cheese continues petting Pizza’s head. Pizza cries without a sound against his shoulder, and he can’t help but think of the probable reason why he cries soundlessly like this.

Pizza is eventually reduced to just sniffles, and pulls back. Cassata lets him and watches as he wipes the last of his tears with the back of his sleeve, conveniently covering his face too. His hands finally leave his face alone after a moment, but he’s staring at the palms of his hands.

“I’m fine,” he whispers, and Cassata is unsure if it’s to himself or to the two of them. 

Cassata and Cheese exchange worried glances, but Cheese is the one that’s brave enough to press Pizza while he’s like this.

“You sure?” she asks, as casually as ever. It’s probably to avoid scaring Pizza and causing him to close up his heart, not like he isn’t already doing it, from the sounds of it.

“I’m fine.” he sounds more sure of himself this time, looking up and making eye contact with them. But Cassata sees  _ something _ in his eyes that just makes him worry a bit more. 

Pizza smiles, and there’s just something wrong with it that Cassata can’t put his finger on. But pressing more will probably make him shy away to hide, so he doesn’t voice his thoughts. Instead, he goes over to the flag on the ground, and silently hands it over to its owner who’s now in his normal state of mind. 

As the moonlight shines on the quiet, abandoned town, Cassata tells himself to trust that Pizza will come to them when the time is right. And at that time, all three of them will go through it together.


End file.
